


【途敏】胡不归

by joycy



Category: The Invisible Guardian
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycy/pseuds/joycy
Summary: 红色芳华线，监狱时间点，途敏在审讯时的一次露水情缘先方敏主导，后肖途“两个人在黑暗的前路上背向而行，都在悄悄向对方张望。内心期盼着对方能回头，结果却只能看见一个远去的背影。”





	【途敏】胡不归

肖途从身体的酸痛中醒来时，发觉双手又被拷在了墙上。

他熟悉这个地方。洁净发光的方砖地上，有粉蓝的色块点缀。象牙白的沙发，复古的黄铜扶手，沙发套子上现出青白的小花。窗外是难得的明媚天。

方敏坐在窗边吃蛋糕。她少见的穿一件绿色的娃娃袖洋装，脖子上松松地系了条淡绿的丝巾。挺秀的鼻峰，涂成鲜红色的嘴唇，鼻翼旁一颗痣，美得安静而喧嚣——像浮世绘上凝妆的美人，仿佛随时要落入无间地狱。

“哟，我们的肖大记者醒啦？” 她脸上似笑非笑的，眼睛也不大朝他看，“我还当我这蛋糕吃完，您还在好梦里呢。”

她舀起一勺奶油放进嘴里，白瓷的柄被唇膏染成深红色，明明是阳光灿烂的场景，却有着说不出的阴暗和糜烂：“今儿阳光正好，咱们就别浪费时间了。”

方敏站起来，端着蛋糕朝朝刑具架走去。她慢条斯理地用手指一个个掠过去，大小不一的刀具陈列在铺着深色天鹅绒的铁架上，折射出一道道光：“让我想想，咱们上次聊到哪儿了？”

她挑中一把小而薄的叶型刀片，笑着回过头：“对了，咱们的小师妹——顾君如究竟怎么死的，您不介意和我说说吧？”

听到这个名字，肖途禁不住颤抖了一下。然后，他被方敏脸上的那个笑容迷惑了。他不记得其他了，只记得这个笑容。仿佛碧色的天、软白的云下，素净的兰草，他曾愿给她一切。

下一秒，方敏一巴掌扇到他的脸上。指缝间的刀片划破面颊，先是一阵凉，然后是淅淅沥沥的血。肖途一开始甚至没有感觉到疼痛。

“对不起，方队长。我实在没什么可说的。”他面无表情地低下头。

方敏冷笑了一声：“刚来这里的客人，这样说我还不奇怪——肖途你这都几进宫了，怎么还学不聪明？”

仿佛忽然对蛋糕产生了极大的兴趣，方敏用小指挑了一抹奶油，慢条斯理地涂到肖途唇上：“别这样嘛，你这么不配合，我也很难做呀。”

她飞快地舔了下自己的指尖，舌头从红润的唇中飞快地掠过，肖途喉结滚动了一下。他猛地闭上眼，方敏望过来，眼尾漾出一抹妩媚的笑。

“肖途，你想要什么？”她贴到肖途耳边，声音里满是诱惑的味道，“只要你把情报给我，你要什么我都给你。”

肖途却猛地瑟缩了一下。

“方敏，别这样糟践自己——”

面前的这个女孩，她长着方敏的模样，有着方敏的声音，可肖途知道，她不是方敏。

他的方敏是不会坠落的。可是现在，他看着眼前的这个人，一寸一寸地在黑暗中腐烂，连着他们旧日的世界。凡是她目光所及，手指所触的，都逐渐灰暗。她住的地方这样美，她现在依然这样美。可这些对肖途都没有意义。他的方敏不存在了，美也就不存在了。

“你不是方敏。”

肖途喃喃地说。

“那怎样才是呢？”

白色洋装的女孩蹙起眉，放下蛋糕掏出手帕，轻柔地按在肖途的伤口上。血色染红了她雪白的巾帕，她垂下眼，从肖途的角度看过去，睫毛像把小扇子垂在眼下：“你想要的方敏，是这样的么？”

“如果我不是方敏，我还能是谁呢？”她抬眼，瞳孔里是纯然的迷茫，手上的力度却逐渐加重。肖途全身都颤抖了起来，尖锐的疼痛从脸上传来，脸皮仿佛在被人一寸寸撕开。“肖途，你总希望我没有变。可你想的那个方敏，是没办法一个人在这个冷酷而肮脏的世界活下来的。”

她的眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，嘴角的弧度却冷酷而疯狂：“是你亲手把她推进了这个深渊，到头来却怪她变成了我这样的怪物，不觉得很过分么？”

疼痛像温热的雨点落在胸口，喉咙里一阵苦涩。肖途不知道那是腐烂的血液，还是倒流的眼泪。

“那你为什么不杀了我？”

仿佛听到了什么有趣的事，方敏扔下手上沾满鲜血的手帕，捂嘴轻笑：“哎呀你这个人，怎么都记不住别人说话的呢？”

指尖残余的血染到脸上，方敏白皙的脸上透着刺眼的红：“我都说了，我要的是你生不如死。”

她大笑起来，从铁架上抽出一把手术刀，正准备逼身上前，前厅的门铃却忽然响了。

“真是败兴。”方敏皱起眉，随手理了理上襟，走过去。

“哟，郑局长，什么日子能劳动您的大驾？”

“方科长这话就见外了，这不是党国新到了一批医疗器材，我想着方科长可能用的上，就派人送过来，”身着深色中山装的郑西海被方敏迎了进来，眼神却一直往审讯室里瞟，“方科长这是又在提审肖途啊？”

他的脸上挂着和煦的笑，眼神里却一丝温度都没有：“只是都这么多次了，怎么我都没见过审讯报告呢？”

“我看这小子，人长得也挺俊俏……方科长对他的兴趣，真不是一般的大啊。”

“哎哟，您说什么呢？”方敏不动声色地泡茶，脸上依旧挂着娇俏的笑容：“局长，您知道这肖途和我可是有杀父之仇的。他背叛我的父亲，害死我的同学，我是真狠（恨）不得让他死。”

她笑着，一字一句清清楚楚，割在肖途心口。空气里好像忽然塞满薄薄的刃，每一下呼吸都切割着喉管和胸膛，无声地迸溅出血液。肖途屏住呼吸。

方敏把茶放到郑局长面前，笑着望向肖途，眼神里充满疯狂和怨毒：“可我不想让他这么轻易就死了，我不仅要让他背负着汉奸的污名死去，我还要让他的精神，他的肉体，都完全臣服于我，然后再被我摧毁。”

“况且，这人脑子里的情报，对党国可是有大用处的。我还没有一点，一点，从他的大脑里撬出最深的秘密，我怎么能让他死呢？”她回过头，轻巧地将手搭到对方的手上：“局长，您说是吧？”

肖途看着郑西海笑起来，暧昧地用手抚摸着方敏白皙的手背，又松开：“党国有方科长这样的良将，真乃大幸之事啊。”

见他没有半点离开的意思，方敏只能站起来，拿起刚刚放下的柳叶刀。她将柳叶刀比上肖途脖颈上的肌肤，仿佛有面镜子把阳光反映到她的脸上来，一晃一晃，肖途在一瞬间被迷了眼。他的心里没有愤怒，只有延绵不绝的哀伤。

如果攀上高峰的条件是坠入深渊，方敏已经独自坠落了多久？

郑局长低头喝茶，脸上笑容依旧：“一向听说方科长审讯手段了得，今天有空，可否让我见识一下？”

“局长若不嫌弃，我乐意之至，”方敏眯起眼，缓缓将肖途身上的囚服从领口处割开。耳边只有布料被刀刃割取的声音，冰凉的刀片向下蜿蜒。忽然，肖途倒吸了一口凉气——她伸出另一只手，在郑西海看不见的角度，似有若无地掠过他的下身。

肖途的呼吸骤然加重了。

他搞不清楚方敏究竟在想什么。如果是演戏，为什么要专门挑在郑西海在的时候？就算她想把他的尊严完全夺走，至于牺牲这么多么？

虽然已经被方敏审讯过许多次，但她从未在这方面动过什么念头。她甚至从没有理会过他的衣服。肖途此刻甚至希望衣服像此前每一次一样，与伤口粘连在一起。即使回牢房后脱衣服时钻心的疼，也比此刻逐渐在方敏和敌人面前衣不蔽体来得好。

然而他想不了这么多了。

“局长，今天我要向你展现的，是一项古老的技术，”方敏提高声音，妩媚地拿眼去望郑西海，“古书有言，男无势，精闭者，为阉。今日我要用的，正是阉刑。”

粗劣的布料落到地上，冰凉的刀片切割进他的身体，毫不留情。方敏扬起头，凝视着他的双眼。她的手很稳，仿佛手底下不是一具温热鲜活的肉体，只是案板上一块猪肉，一尾死鱼，一种不会动也不会痛的物体。

肖途强忍着，不让声音从自己的喉咙里挣脱。方敏微笑起来，刀尖沿着他的腹部蜿蜒向下，危险地掠过大腿内侧。肖途浑身都在颤抖。他决不相信从前的方敏，会有任何伤害别人的念头，更别说是用如此污秽下作的手段。

可现在的方敏，她已经如此适应她生存的环境。她说的没错，在这样的乱世里，她要么做吃人的，要么做被吃的。

那人看上去并不相信她，看来方敏在军统的日子并不好过。或许她也和他曾经一样，棋差一着，便是有满盘皆输之险。如果他和方敏中必须有一个成为被吃的那一方，这样的死也许也算是有价值。

皮肤被一寸寸切割，在恐惧和紧张中，愧疚和心疼成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。肖途不再挣扎，强撑了太久的意识，也逐渐朝着无边的黑暗坠落。

他有什么资格劝她回头?她变成今天这样，全是他害的。

终于，刀片靠近了他的大腿根。

“好了。”

“这么快，您不想看完么？”方敏放下刀，声音有些讶异。

“不了不了，再不回去，柳秘书那边该找我了，”身着深色中山装的男人放下茶杯，拿起桌上的军帽戴上：“我就先不打扰方科长。”

“那您慢走哦。”

门被打开又被关上，肖途垂着头，在血泊里一动不动。他好像听到皮鞋踏在地板上的声音，远去又靠近。好像从前在图书馆里，那个穿着蓝色学生装的女孩，抱着书向书架走去。他望着她离去的背影，阳光映在窗外的花枝上，那样明净。他知道她的离去不会太久，她总会在阳光下向他走来，带着同样温暖的气息。

在这样的春光里离去，也不错。

他的意识在逐渐远离。身上的伤口忽然被附上了一层粉末，带着草药的气息。肖途困惑地抬起头，却感到眼前一阵眩晕。他闻到了那股熟悉的，温暖而包容的气息。身上的疼痛逐渐止住了，肖途努力瞪大眼睛，望着近在咫尺的女孩。“方…敏？”

“肖途，你想死吗？”

“死了，不就能见到老师，见到小顾了么？这样就能和他们赔罪了吧……”他闭上眼，轻轻叹了口气，“只可惜，到死了还是没能劝你回头啊。”

“你得活着，”肖途的脸被人掐住，下巴上的手指颤抖着，他睁开眼，望见她的眉峰处微微下弯。杏核似的眼睛，仿佛总蒙着一层薄薄的水雾。“你是我的囚犯，我说，你就得给我好好活着。”

她说得咬牙切齿，肖途却轻轻笑起来。他动动手，想要摸摸她的脸，可是只听到手上的铁拷敲击的声音。

“你就不能好心一次，放过我么？”

“别想了，你还死不了。”

她掏出钥匙，解开肖途手上的锁拷。他的整个身体都压到她的身上，暗色的血染上她的前襟，方敏将他放到沙发上，缓缓脱下外衫和衬裙。阳光透过镂花的窗帘照进来，落在她纤细的躯体上，带着深深浅浅的阴影。肖途安静地望着她，直到她身上（全身上下）只剩下一件白色的娃娃领衬衫。

他苦笑起来：“到现在，你还想夺走我最后的尊严么？”

即使是在这样失血过多的情况下，他还是起了反应。方敏拉开窗帘，让阳光完全洒进来。她背着光，居高临下地望着肖途。

他苦笑起来：“方科长又改变主意，觉得阉了我也不够有趣了吗？”

虽然口头上仿佛明白方敏都是为了报复，但即使是在这样失血过多的情况下，他还是起了反应。方敏拉开窗帘，让阳光完全洒进来。她背着光，居高临下地望着肖途。

“你总说让我回头，想让我变回以前的样子。那好啊，”方敏轻轻叹了口气，凑上前，“但你要记住，这些都是假的，骗你的。你可不要太入戏。”

方敏就像突然被启发了用新的手段来取乐，她甚至刻意改变了声音：“肖途，呆子。”就像他们真的是一对在偷尝禁果的学生情侣，只是周围情景格格不入。

她从沙发间隙中抽出一条皮带，肖途不知那属于谁。这样的美梦，因为太突兀，难免带上一份聊斋似的哀艳离奇。心里的疼也是疼得不知其所以然，所以分外得绝望。

方敏将他的双手举过头，熟练地用皮带拴牢了。五指压上他的下身，转动着手腕，上下逡巡着。肖途扬起头，喉咙里终于溢出一声叹息。

沙发摇晃着，震荡出稀薄的喜悦。阳光透过摇曳的窗帘，带来风的回响，和荒唐间闪烁的回忆。

彼时他们一同在济仁大学里赏花，摇曳的花枝，有粉色的花蕊落在她耳边的头发。在学联游行时，他曾侧过脸，偷偷望向女孩坚毅的眉眼。还有那个秋天，马思南路32号还没有被查封的秋天。偌大宅邸里，他和方敏帮着老师把书画搬到天井里晒。阳光落在青砖石上，安静得只有水声滴答。方敏悄悄把奶糖塞到他掌心。

他睁开眼，用目光描过她赤裸的锁骨。她将最上面的两颗扣子解开了，肖途凑上前，吻下去，又吻下去。方敏一手捉住胸前的衬衣，防它滑下肩来，就像是第一次与恋人赤诚相对时羞怯的女孩子，圆领边上的白蕾丝，像大片盛开的花。她坐在那里，低垂的颈子细而白，皮肤上仿佛泛着光。像引颈的天鹅，过分婀媚的美。

肖途吻上她的唇，第一次，或许也是最后一次。那里有奶油，血，和口红的味道，其实并不好。他舍不得离开。她没有回应，任由他的舌尖掠过她的唇。就像是第一次与恋人接吻时不知该如何回应的木讷，但手上的动作始终没有停，与好像从未经人事的表情不同，她以那样婉转轻柔，又包含掌控的姿态，带着他向着春光深处跋涉。

他终于到来了，在她的掌心里。有什么东西随着那炽热的颤抖，一点点离开他的躯体。方敏仿佛有些诧异的微笑，肖途喘着气，微微偏过脸。

“你不会，还是处男吧？”

他僵在原地，她却笑起来，拿起手帕仔细将掌心拭尽。肖途望着她的半侧面，迎着光坐在沙发椅上，笑起来，眼睛里像漾着一满湖的水。 

“这样其实也不错。”她忽然别过头，把脸上的微笑收了起来，“我该把你送回去了。”她的声音逐渐变回熟悉的冷硬。

肖途也不知心里是什么滋味。失落，还是安慰？

——在那么一个瞬间，他肯定自己看到了那个熟悉的影子，他想搏一搏。

“等等，我还想要一样东西。”肖途抬起眼。

“哦？”

“我想要根烟。”他的语气很笃定，仿佛她一定会去做似的。

方敏皱起眉，从一旁的抽屉里取了雪茄出来，捏开他的嘴巴塞进去，“你又想做什么？”

他叼着烟卷，缓缓向她凑近。方敏眯起眼睛，擦燃手上的火柴，替他点燃。肖途缓缓吐出烟。白雾笼罩着方敏的脸，让她的面目变得模糊不清。在她的注视下，肖途艰难地调整着角度，将双臂从脑后绕到身前。他取下嘴里的雪茄，望向方敏：“只是太久没抽，烟瘾犯了而已。”

方敏拿过他手中的烟，猛地吸了一口，按灭在烟灰缸里：“你不要真以为我不会对你动手。”

“我知道你会，”他用手指蘸了奶油，缓缓涂到方敏唇上。她的口红早已一塌糊涂，白色的烟圈一个接一个，卷曲在空中。他俯身上前，伸出舌尖，一点点舔掉她唇上的奶油。“可是从一开始，我就想这样做了。”

他吻着她的脸，她的脖颈，她的双乳，她的腹部。她笃定地靠在那里，有恃无恐地，好像她是那样确切地知道自己是被爱着的。

从一开始，到如今，肖途从未停止爱她。

与情爱无缘了还要想到爱，一定要碰到无数小小的不如意，龊龊的刺恼，把自尊心弄得千疮百孔*。可肖途是那样快乐的。在这腐烂而美丽的世界中，他们俩就好像两个尸首，背对背拴在一起。你坠着我，我坠着你，一起坠入不见底的地方*。

“你爱过我么？”

方敏没有回答。

他们亲吻着，交叠着，姿态倒是狂热而温柔，只是心里发空。再醉人的吻也骗不过自己。肖途感受着手下的柔软，手腕上的皮带已经被挣开。不知因何，明明被解放的双手，却不知在何处停留。本该放肆的动作却带上了许多虚文，仿佛忽然规矩起来，半推半就的拉锯战，有礼貌的淫荡。

她已经走了这样久。脚下仿佛踩着湿透的鞋袜，寒冷，粘搭搭。鼻尖总有一股铁腥气，像扬起的湿土，又像稀释后的血。她已经走不出这片黑暗。

可他还有希望达到彼端。

风吹在帘子上，飘摇着奇特的韵律。她的两只手围在他的脖颈边，那样脆弱的地方，完全展示给她。窗外的阳光照在碎花椅套上，那种永久而暂时的，日光照在身上的感觉，有梦一般荒凉。

贴合的肌肤好像融作一团，水一般流动。那律动中有飞扬的喜悦，轻飘飘的，飞上去，飞上去，一直到看不见的地方。她通身仿佛泛着光，袜子却还松松地穿着，上面的一截皮肤却更显白腻。他握在手里，忍不住摸了又摸。

他忽然想起在日文书上看到的一首俳句。时间仿佛变得悠长，无穷无尽，只有轻巧的和歌，回荡在他的脑海里。如果有永生，那大概只能是这样。这一段时间与生命里任何别的事都不一样，因此与任何别的事都不相干*。她不过只能短暂地陪他走这一段路。

他俯下身，微微加重了力度，她的喉咙里溢出无意识的呻吟。他张开手，和她的手指交缠在一起。他轻轻在方敏耳边将那首俳句念了出来。

然后，一切的快感和痛感在同时钝化和尖锐。他颤抖着伏在她的身上，扬起头，眼睛正迎着光。横斜的树影落在脸上，草叶在风里招展着。他嗅到空气里黏稠着残余的欲望，却并非艳异，倒有些寂寥。

“为君久别去，

岁岁朝朝相思苦，

虽不为重聚。”

方敏睁开眼，缓缓念出声。肖途的眼睛睁大了。

“你真以为我的日语，这些年来一点长进都没有？”

他笑起来，一时也不知道该说什么。他们躺在午后的阳光里，半梦半醒间，好像曾经也这样并排躺在草地上。方敏把日文书拿给肖途看，肖途假装睡觉，方敏笑着说他“呆子”。

他不知什么时候睡去了，偶尔醒来，发觉方敏正在玩他的手。她一手托腮，把眼睛推上去，杏核似的眼也变成了桃花状，明净的脸上有一丝陌生的娇媚。让肖途想要继续亲近。

“你毁了我的回忆，”肖途的声音里带着细微的赌气，“我记忆里的方敏,是干净的，可是你……”

“我本来就不是你想的那个人，”方敏打断了他，嘴角浮起一抹冷笑，“不过，我终于找到能撬开油盐不进肖大记者的嘴的方法了。你得到你想要的，我也得到情报好向上级交差。说不定我心情好，你还能活着离开这里呢。”

只是交易…么？

肖途逐渐清醒过来。他们当然不是那种会在缱绻后温存的关系。方敏已经连过往的回忆，也可以用来作为换取情报的筹码，他还在妄想什么？  
都回不去了。

肖途再一次醒来时，已是黄昏时分，方敏已经穿好军装坐在书桌前写报告。回去的路上，他们没有交谈。报告一直就放在肖途身边，他刻意没有去看——好像这样，就能忽略她手上沾染的那些鲜血。

直到坐到牢房的草床上，肖途才说了第一句话。“我输了。”

“什么？”方敏站起身，皱起眉头。

肖途抬起头，望着方敏略带诧异的眼睛：“我输了。你要我记住，这些都是假的，是骗我的。可我还是信了。”

他的眼睛平静而悲哀：“真的不能回头了吗？”

“现在回头，会被瞧不起的吧，”她略顿了顿，没去看他惊诧的眼，“因为不想被瞧不起，所以要继续往前呐。”

她转过身，握住牢房锈蚀的栏杆，微笑了起来。好像那一瞬间，她不再是癫狂的，虚假的，只是他的方敏。

“为什么会被瞧不起？”因为做一个正直的人？肖途不明白。

“父亲以前教我《诗经》，有句诗我一直不明白。‘天色已经晚了，却还不能归来，不是一件很哀伤的事吗？”

方敏没有正面回答，却轻轻笑了起来，“父亲却告诉我，走上了选好的路不再回头，也是一件很幸福的事——因为这样，你在意的人就不用再走了。现在回头，会被小时候的我瞧不起的吧？虽然没有成为英雄，也没有成为某人的新娘，可至少我做了我认为正确的事。”

好像在泥泞的道路上跋涉，中途忽然下大雨，路上的人，有人打伞，有人没伞。没伞的挨着有伞，钻到伞底下去躲雨，以为多少有点掩蔽。可伞的边缘滔滔流下水来，反比外面的雨更来得凶。挤在伞沿下的人，半边身子在里头，半边身子在外头，临到头来，头脸都淋得稀湿*。

可也不能回头了。

方敏睁大眼睛，一步步退后，一眨也不眨怕它漏了马脚。现在还对着他哭，成什么样子？

两个人在黑暗的前路上背向而行，都在悄悄向对方张望。内心期盼着对方能回头，结果却只能看见一个远去的背影。

她希望最后能留给肖途的东西，是她的笑。

方敏转身，一步步走进黑暗。一如当年蓝衫白袜，走进春光，女孩嘴里轻声念：

“式微，式微，胡不归。”

完


End file.
